Episode 7749 (15th February 2017)
Plot Pierce and Rhona are all loved up after yesterday's proposal. When Pierce heads off to work, Vanessa asks Rhona why Pierce didn't tell her about Tess' anniversary. Finn has been up all night. Emma tells him if the police were coming they would've been round last night. There is a knock at the door and PC Bishop appears to talk to Finn. Lisa witnesses Faith and Zak together. Faith gives Zak some sausages, which doesn't go down well with Lisa, who calls Zak her husband. She's left red faced when Faith reminds her Zak is no longer her husband. Emma goes through Kasim's social media accounts. She quickly closes the laptop when Ross and Pete arrive home and she informs them of the police visit. Finn returns home and tells his family he's been charged, and if he goes near Kasim again he will also be charged with stalking. Moira is glad to have a house full. Tracy gives Pearl some of her writings. Zak is late home and Lisa worries that he might be with Faith although Belle reassures her mother that Zak wants her. Aaron faces up to the reality that he could spend up to a year in prison. Chas, Liv and Robert try to be optimistic, but Faith tells him to prepare for the worst which. Someone drives one of the Barton Brothers Taxis to a field. They throw petrol over the car before lighting a match. The taxi quickly goes up in flames. Ross questions what Finn sees in Kasim and jokes about the situation. Ross receives a phone call from the police informing him one of the taxis has been torched. Vanessa pulls Paddy to one side in the café and asks him his opinion on Rhona and Pierce getting engaged, explaining things are going as well as Rhona makes out. Ross, Pete and Finn survey the burnt out taxi. PC Bishop finds a hoodie nearby and Finn identifies it as belonging to Kasim. Pearl gives Tracy feedback on her book and Brenda also gives some pointers. Pearl suggests she and Tracy go into partnership, she writes the story, and Tracy adds the racy parts. Aaron is adamant he'll be sent down. The Barton brothers return home and tell Emma about the fire. Finn defends Kasim. Ross concludes Finn set fire to the taxi as he's been missing all afternoon and the hoodie was conveniently left behind. Lisa tell Kerry she should've never allowed Zak to move back in. She explains she feels anger towards Joanie as now they're up to their eyes in debt due to the funeral, which causes her to blame Zak for walking out in the first place. Kerry tries to comfort Lisa and assures her she doesn't need to worry about Faith. She tells Lisa to talk to Zak about how she feels. Vanessa and Paddy call round to Smithy Cottage with a bunch of flowers and Rhona insists everything is good with her and Pierce, which is overheard by Pierce. Zak apologises to Lisa for being late home. Chas suggests they do something for Lisa's birthday. Faith invites herself along, but Kerry warns her to stay away. Pete worries how the fire will affect the business. At the same time, Emma burns the clothes she wore to set fire to the taxi. Cast Regular cast *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Unknown Field Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,950,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes